duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMX-12 Black Box Pack
Black Box Pack is the 12th DMX pack in the OCG. Details *This is the first pack in the Black Box Pack series. *This pack has cards with upside down back logo. *This pack brings further support for Vanilla creatures. *This pack has a card that has many old generic races such as Survivor, Dynamo, Samurai, Knight and Origin in one card. It also has 9 races which exceeds the usual 4-race-limit. *Many cards in this pack have alternate card arts and multiple printings. *This pack introduces support for cards with a H.C. (Heroes Card) watermark in their artwork. *This pack also introduces support for the Hero race for the first time. *This pack introduces the first and only card to cross over from the . *This pack includes a Cross Gear card with the new "Free Cross" ability. *This pack also introduces the first and only Spell card with no effect, as well as an exclusive new race of Special Climax. *This pack also brings back some of the very old cards from Duel Masters history. *This pack also have many cards that were only released before only as promo cards. *This pack also includes a card allowing you to utilize cards from outside of your deck inside booster packs into your gameplay. *Many cards in this pack feature artworks and famous characters from different brands of CoroCoro comics. *This pack also feature Heroes cards with artworks of characters from Duel Masters Deck Development. * The number of contents of this set is not revealed in the packaging. New Cards It introduces 22 new cards: *Aqua Advisor *Ballcadeia NEX, Lord of Demon Dragons *Black Insect Magistrate *Bolshack Corodragon *Codecommand Death Marriage *Come On Victory *DASH Leader Greg *Delacroix, Heroine of Liberation *Duema Ogre! Kikuchi, Assistant Instructor *Great Waste *Heaven Eleven 8210 Style, Spirit of Reversal *Hot Spring Sabaki, Fire Water Sword *Mr. Matsumoto *Sandpit Man *Sigurros *Tatsurion *Truekaiser Adrenaline Max *Trueking Vivaldi *Truename Arashi Tiger *Trueshinra Premium Kiriko Moon *Ultra Man *《Parlock ~Confront the Conspiracy!~》 Set Features dmx12-Feature1.jpg|Certain cards with their back sides flipped upside down dmx12-Feature2.jpg|The word 'DASH' is formed if you put three cards, DASH Leader Greg, Duema Ogre! Kikuchi, Assistant Instructor and Mr. Matsumoto together Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Corteo, Spirit Knight *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *Energy Stream *Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet *Bronze-Arm Tribe DMX-12a Contents Super Rare: *S1/S3 Truename Arashi Tiger *S2/S3 Truekaiser Adrenaline Max *S3/S3 Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle Very Rare: *1/38 Trueking Vivaldi *2/38 GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon *3/38 Codecommand Death Marriage Rare: *4/38 Positron Sign *5/38 Rapid Reincarnation *6/38 Aqua Melge *7/38 Infernal Death Sunrise *8/38 Geometeus Infinite Dragon *9/38 Delacroix, Heroine of Liberation *10/38 Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss *11/38 Manly Pepper *12/38 Great Reversal of Reality and Death *13/38 Red Scorpion, Electro-mech *23/38 Super Infernal Gate Smash Uncommon: *14/38 Saberfili, the Paladin *15/38 Kushinada, Light Weapon *16/38 Aqua Jester Loupe *17/38 Hogan Blaster *18/38 Sandpit Man *19/38 Burial Worm, the Burying Insect *20/38 Disturbing Chuusa *21/38 Mystery Hippo *22/38 Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie Common: *24/38 Gaga Pikarian *25/38 Sol Habaki, Apocalyptic Sage *26/38 Tulk, the Oracle (Full Frame, Alternate Artwork) *27/38 Aqua Advisor *28/38 Cebu Aquman Jr. *29/38 Filler Robo Concurion *30/38 Fuuma Vines *31/38 Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior *32/38 Change of Mind! Bakel, Cloud Ogre *33/38 Self-Destructing Gil Poser *34/38 Fighting Musubi *35/38 Geo Horn, the Lively *36/38 Jasmine, Mist Faerie *37/38 Marauder Deis Drive *38/38 Yattare Pippi DMX-12b Contents No Rarity: *1/??? Heaven Eleven 8210 Style, Spirit of Reversal *2/??? DASH Leader Greg *3/??? Trueshinra Premium Kiriko Moon *4/??? 《Parlock ~Confront the Conspiracy!~》 *5/??? Come On Victory *6/??? Sigurros *7/??? Black Insect Magistrate *8/??? Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons *9/??? Ultra Man *10/??? Duema Ogre! Kikuchi, Assistant Instructor *11/??? Game On! Kirifuda Family! *12/??? Überdragon Bajulaterra (Heroes Card, Ragan Hiyama) *13/??? Überdragon Fighbird (Heroes Card, Toriyama Siblings) *14/??? Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) (CGI Artwork) *15/??? Tatsurion (Special card format to mimic Kaijudo) *16/??? Bolshack Corodragon *17/??? Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Boy *18/??? Shobu Aini *19/??? Mr. Matsumoto *20/??? Let's Duel Brothers *21/??? Great Waste *22/??? 1st Lt. Pen Pen, Special Forest Commander (Alternate Artwork) *23/??? Knights of Cobalt, Protean Elemental *24/??? Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor (Super Rare Foil) *25/??? Hot Spring Sabaki, Fire Water Sword *26/??? Ballcadeia NEX, Lord of Demon Dragons (Artwork featuring grown-up Shobu, Hakuoh and Kokujo) *27/??? Ballcadeia NEX, Lord of Demon Dragons (Artwork of original creature) Super Rare: *28/??? Thunder Moon, the Enlightened *29/??? Supernova Venus la Saint Mother (Heroes Card, Nanmo Nai) *30/??? Gabriella, Holy Princess (Heroes Card, Leo Hyakujuu) *31/??? Alephtina, Spiritual Princess (Heroes Card, Yohdel) *32/??? Supernova Betelgeuse Final Cannon (Heroes Card, Atsushi Tracking *33/??? King Tsunami (Heroes Card, Hiroshi Taihei *34/??? Cyber A Irons (Heroes Card, Gennai Saiba *35/??? Aqua Master *36/??? Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons (Alternate Artwork) *37/??? Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye (Alternate Artwork) *38/??? Crath Lade, Merciless King *39/??? Necrodragon Guljeneraid (Alternate Artwork) *40/??? Zagaan, Knight of Darkness *41/??? Bolshack Cross NEX (Heroes Card, Etsu) *42/??? Bolmeteus Steel Dragon (Caricature artwork) *43/??? Supernova Bigbang Anastathis (Heroes Card, Mei Midoriyama *44/??? Baban Ban Ban, Earth's Blessing (Caricature Artwork) *45/??? Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope Very Rare: *46/??? Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits (Caricature Artwork) *47/??? Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality (Heroes Card, Yaeko) *48/??? Orochi, of the Hidden Blade (Caricature Artwork) *49/??? Evil Incarnate *50/??? Jack Viper, Shadow of Doom (Heroes Card, Gou Tetsujo) *51/??? Dulanzames, Jet-Black War Demon (Heroes Card, Raou Kyokumaru) *52/??? Death Arcadia, Devil Saint (Heroes Card, Seiya Kubo) *53/??? Glider Man (Heroes Card, Seitaro Gero) *54/??? Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon (Premium Hall of Fame Mark) *55/??? GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon (Caricature Artwork) *56/??? Xenon Da Vinci, Master of Space (Heroes Card, Yamamoto Elegance Kumiko) *57/??? Diamondia, the Blizzard Rider (Heroes Card, Yukiko Kamakura) *58/??? Shaman Totem (Heroes Card, Anne) *59/??? Victory Apple (Heroes Card, Ran Ohata) *60/??? Miraculous Snare (Hall of fame mark) *61/??? Balforce, the Demonic Holy Spirit *62/??? Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny (Premium Hall of Fame Mark) Rare: *63/??? Corteo, Spirit Knight (Mode Change Card) *64/??? Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon (Foil with caricature artwork) *65/??? Moritz, the Spydroid *66/??? Mestapo, the Patroller *67/??? Slowly Chain *68/??? Cosmic Darts (Caricature Artwork) *69/??? Marshall Queen (Heroes Card, Tomo) *70/??? Aqua Surfer (Part 1 of a 4-part comic) *71/??? Aqua Surfer (Part 2 of a 4-part comic) *72/??? Aqua Surfer (Part 3 of a 4-part comic) *73/??? Aqua Surfer (Part 4 of a 4-part comic) *74/??? Divine Riptide (Reversed Card) *75/??? Streaming Shaper (Hall of Fame Mark) *76/??? Death Gate, Gate of Hell(Caricature Artwork) *77/??? Terror Pit (Non foil version of promotional card) *78/??? Ghastly Drain (Heroes Card, Shuu) *79/??? Raging Dragon Lord (Full Frame Card) *80/??? Princess Prin, the Curious (Alternate Artwork) *81/??? Shaman Broccoli *82/??? Aurora of Reversal (Reversed Card) *83/??? Brutal Charge *84/??? Codename Ethan (Caricature Artwork) *85/??? Last Violence (Artwork featuring YA.RA.SI) Uncommon: *86/??? Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian (Mode Change Card with Hall of Fame Mark) *87/??? Iocant, the Oracle (Catino repeatedly tried to sign his name on this card and he got it right on the third time.) *88/??? Cocco Lupia (Tokyo) *89/??? Cocco Lupia (Fukuoka) *90/??? Cocco Lupia (Nagoya) *91/??? Cocco Lupia (Osaka) *92/??? Capricorn, Earth's Reflection *93/??? Ancient Horn, the Watcher Common: *94/??? Falconer, Lightfang Ninja (Mode Change Card with Hall of Fame Mark) *95/??? Aqua Strummer *96/??? Medetine, New Year Electro-knight (Civilization symbol is replaced by New year symbol; Can be exchanged for a promotional Olzekia, General of Decapitation in the 2013 world hobby fair) *97/??? Energy Stream (Mode change card) *98/??? Necrodragon Zalva (Heroes Card, Dan Danda) *99/??? Benzo, the Hidden Fury *100/??? Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet (Mode Change Card) *101/??? Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet (Caricature by Usakun, Foil card) *102/??? Bind Shadow, Shadow of Bondage *103/??? Nyanjiro, Treasure Cat (Full frame artwork) *104/??? Bronze-Arm Tribe (Mode Change Card) *105/??? Dandy Eggplant (Hall of Fame Watermark) *106/??? Raging Bamboo (Heroes Card, Minoru Koiwai) *107/??? Pixie Cocoon *108/??? Faerie Life (Spring) *109/??? Faerie Life (Summer) *110/??? Faerie Life (Autumn) *111/??? Faerie Life (Winter) Trivia * There are 3 Phoenixes in this set. They lack the Phoenix Border used in past cards and all 3 of them have at least 1 type of evolution bait which are Great Mecha Kings. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Reprint Set Category:Shock Packs